


Célébration

by Kandai



Series: Des mutants et des hommes [6]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Community: 30_interdits, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Telepathy, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas parce que Logan refuse de fêter le jour obscur de sa naissance qu'ils doivent s'abstenir de célébrer le temps qui passe.</p><p>Canon. #11, Anniversaire - fête galante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Célébration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : San Lee, Jack Kirby, Brian Singer.
> 
> Note : Pas d'avertissements particuliers si ce n'est pour d'éventuelles caries. Ce one-shot part du headcanon que Mystique a ramené Wolverine au Manoir Xavier un certain temps après Washington et qu'il aurait pris sa place parmi les X-Men à cette époque là et de fil en aiguille, voilà. Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Écrit pour le prompt #11 " Anniversaire - fête galante " sur la commu LJ 30_interdits.

####  Célébration

 

— Logan, as-tu des envies particulières ? demande un jour Charles d’un ton distrait, le nez plongé dans les copies des examens de sciences naturelles, perdu dans l’effort que lui demande le déchiffrage de ce que l’élève a écrit.

— Des tonnes, Chuck, répond son compagnon d’un ton scabreux qui ne le surprend même plus, mais il va falloir que tu sois plus un peu précis que ça.

— Pour ton anniversaire, commente le Professeur en plissant légèrement le nez pour distinguer quelque chose dans les pattes de mouche que son étudiant russe lui a rendue. Sa vue commencerait-elle à baisser ou l’écriture de Priotr s’est-elle empirée ? Il faudra en discuter avec lui avant de prendre un rendez-vous chez un ophtalmologue : inutile de rendre visite à un médecin si c’est pour s’entendre dire que c’est une fausse alerte. C’est la semaine prochaine, ajoute-t-il d’un ton presque absent avant de se rappeler – oh.

Oh, _foutre_.

De façon assez prévisible, Logan laisse échapper un chapelet de jurons depuis l’autre bout de la pièce, un chuintement métallique accompagné d’un grand bruit de déchirure. Charles soupire et jette un regard noir à son professeur d’histoire et d’éducation physique (« entraînement de survie » est selon lui un mot plus approprié pour désigner l’espèce de discipline olympique que Logan impose à ses élèves).

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens encore de casser, Logan, mais ça n’a pas intérêt à être les copies d’examen des élèves parce que si je dois leur faire repasser, je te préviens que je n’hésiterais pas à te coller les cours d’arts plastiques en plus.

— Qui s’en fiche, bougonne le mutant immortel en balayant du dos de sa main des lambeaux de feuille, c’était celui de Summers, ça méritait un zéro sur vingt, au maximum. Non, sérieusement, Chuck ?

— Logan, commence le Professeur, ennuyé par le flagrant manque de respect.

— _Charles_ , réplique Logan, la mine positivement lugubre avant de s’interrompre sur un hoquet.

L’emploi de son nom de baptême l’aurait déjà fait tiquer en soi – Logan l’utilise rarement lorsqu’ils sont seuls, il préfère ses horribles quolibets, ne serait-ce que pour lui soutirer un soupir d’exaspération – mais le reste suffit à l’alarmer… voir Logan si désemparé est un spectacle assez rare pour l’arracher aux copies à corriger et se diriger à travers la pièce jusqu’au sofa où est maintenant assis son amant, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre ses mains, ses doigts malaxant la peau avec une vigueur étrange – un peu comme s’il cherchait à se débarrasser d’une saleté non-existante. Charles garde le silence mais pose une main rassurante sur l’épaule de son partenaire, simplement pour assurer sa présence, son soutien.

— Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine, finit par souffler Logan, le visage toujours à moitié enfermé entre ses doigts.

Charles hausse un sourcil, perplexe. De ce qu’il peut capter télépathiquement – et c’est presque une torture pour se retenir de plonger dans cet esprit chaud et familier, rien que pour en faire disparaître toutes les parts d’ombres et les angoisses, d’enfoncer les cages où résident les démons pour laisser entrer le soleil – ce n’est pas tant le fait chiquenauder sur la date exacte que le réveil d’une angoisse vieille et colérique qui place une telle expression sur le visage de son amant. Il y a de la rage sur ces traits sans âge mais plus que sa colère, c’est la douleur nue qu’il peut y lire qui lui fait rater quelques battements de cœur. Le télépathe retient un nouveau juron ; il aura tout le loisir de s’apitoyer sur son manque de discernement plus tard – l’important pour l’instant est face à lui et régler ce problème particulier sa priorité.

— A dire vrai, commence-t-il sur le ton faussement désinvolte qu’il prend dans le but de faire tomber la tension montante, tu ne m’as jamais dit quand exactement était ton anniversaire, mon cher, et non « un certain jour » n’est pas une réponse appropriée.

— J’ai mes raisons pour ça, Chuck, grogne le Wolverine en montrant les dents. Si tu étais immortel, crois-moi, tu comprendrais un peu mieux pourquoi tu n’as pas envie d’ajouter de chiffres inutiles au compteur de tes années alors que ton visage ne vieillit pas d’un pouce et que tu vois les gens autour de toi prendre des rides ou devenir chauves.

Valable raison, en effet. Charles ignore la remarque à l’encontre ses cheveux qui commencent effectivement à diminuer au fur et à mesure que sa quarantaine s’éloigne, soupire de découragement et poursuit son explication, décidé à aller jusqu’au bout de ses excuses.

— Je sais. Je suis désolé, Logan. Ororo tenait à ce que nous célébrions tout le monde et comme nous ne connaissions pas la date exacte, elle en a choisi une au hasard et puis, ça m’est sorti de la tête. Si tu préfères que nous annulions, je le lui ferais savoir.

Ororo serait certainement déçue mais tant pis, il faudra qu’elle comprenne. Logan est autrement plus important que leur désir égoïste de fêter un anniversaire, aussi bien intentionné eût il été dans un premier temps. Charles connaît le vide des intentions lorsque les gestes ne suivent pas et le genre de douleur qui accompagne ces raccourcis… eh bien, il ne la souhaite à personne, surtout pas à l’homme qu’il aime.

Sous sa main réconfortante, toutefois, Logan s’est légèrement détendu. Les nuages qui embrumaient ses yeux ont fait place à une éclaircie – temporaire peut-être mais c’est mieux que la tempête promise.

— Ouais, grommelle-t-il finalement, j’te fais pas confiance pour ne pas tourner l’histoire en truc tarabiscoté rien que pour éviter de lui faire sortir sa moue déçue.

— Essaie de lui dire non et de résister à ladite moue, tu comprendras l’épreuve que c’est.

— Na, tu vas m’faire passer pour le méchant, bougonne Logan sans grande conviction, sa voix emplie d’un soulagement infini. Charles sourit et dépose un baiser chaste sur son épaule encore vêtue, un geste d’excuse – cela ne suffit pas, évidemment, et il faudra tôt ou tard reprendre cette conversation, réaffirmer ses excuses mais il sent que Logan n’est plus sur le point de s’enfuir en claquant la porte alors pour l’instant, tout va bien.

_Tout va bien._

— Comme si tu n’aimais pas ça, répond-il, taquin et gagne un baiser languide pour la peine.

* * *

Il suffit de quelques jours, de quelques explications à une Ororo déçue et de quelques soirées passées au calme pour que le Professeur oublie la conversation qu’ils ont tenue dans son bureau. Il est accueilli dans l’esprit de Logan avec l’aisance habituelle, il a présenté ses excuses à nouveau avant de se faire assurer qu’il était pardonné, qu’il comprenait la pureté de l’intention qui avait motivé le choix arbitraire d’une date. Charles s’est bien gardé de demander le pourquoi du secret : ils sont proches, Logan et lui, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’ils n’ont pas le droit à leurs jardins intimes, à leurs passés torturés ou à leurs ex’ tout droit sortis d’un mauvais cliché de roman victorien.

Le sujet est enterré depuis des semaines le matin où Charles se réveille à la merci des caresses que son amant lui administre avec tendresse, une paire de mains chaudes traçant sans précipitation des lignes imaginaires au creux de son dos – juste au-dessus de la cicatrice.

— Tu sais quel jour on est ? demande le mutant immortel avec un air taquin en se penchant pour lui embrasser la nuque.

— Hm… Samedi ? marmonne le télépathe, tiraillé entre se replonger dans le cocon chaud de ses draps et de se prêter au jeu de son partenaire. Il n’est pas du genre à décliner une proposition si sensuelle mais la grasse-matinée du samedi est quelque chose de quasiment sacré, à ne bafouer qu’en cas d’urgence – à en juger par la nonchalance avec laquelle le Wolverine se presse contre lui, la mollesse du sexe qui se loge contre sa cuisse, qualifier la situation d’urgente serait un mensonge particulièrement éhonté.

— C’est l’anniversaire de notre rencontre, susurre Logan, ses lèvres piquant des baisers juste sous l’oreille, le traître.

Leur _rencontre_  ? Il est vraiment trop tôt pour s’adonner au calcul mental mais Charles perçoit une insistance dans le tourbillon d’émotions que son amant lui envoie, une clarté qui témoigne de la véracité du fait ; cela ferait presque rire de savoir que Logan se souvient du jour où il est apparu au Manoir, à moitié porté par une Mystique qui s’est enfuie en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Elle n’a pas été surprise d’apprendre leur relation, d’ailleurs, au contraire d’Erik qui alterne entre se moquer des goûts du télépathe et à lancer des regards noirs au mutant immortel, comme s’il brûlait de l’envie d’ôter le squelette d’adamantium des os du Wolverine.

Charles soupire. S’il se met à penser à Erik, c’est que sa grasse-matinée est foutue alors autant concentrer ses pensées vagabondes sur l’homme qu’il aime, avec lequel il partage son lit et qui a décidé, pour il ne sait quelle raison, de retenir la date anniversaire de leur _rencontre_.

— Et en quoi est-ce important ? s’interroge le Professeur, résigné à faire une croix sur son matin paresseux. Derrière lui, Logan passe un doigt sur son échine, un peu au-dessus de la blessure – une sensation qui ne manque jamais de le faire frissonner – et le gratifie de légers coups de langue sur la courbe de son épaule, s’arrêtant pour suçoter de petites marques violacées de temps à autre. Tu étais à moitié inconscient quand Mystique t’a amené et tu as passé les jours qui ont suivi à crier sur tout ce qui bougeait et à nous observer avec un regard noir. Quitte à fêter des anniversaires, nous en avons de meilleurs.

— Peut-être mais c’est important pour _moi_ , marmonne Logan en laissant une main descendre sur ses fesses, en tracer presque avidement le contour. Ca veut dire un an de plus passé en la compagnie du meilleur homme que j’ai jamais rencontré. Si ça n’est pas une occasion de célébrer, je ne sais pas ce qu’il te faut de plus.

Le télépathe ne songe même pas à retenir le sourire qui menace de lui manger le visage. Ceux qui ricanent à voix basse que Logan a le profil type de l’amant dominateur, égoïste et sauvage, à la limite du brutal, n’y connaissent absolument rien : Charles a rarement rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi généreux et tendre dans sa façon de faire l’amour. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que leur vie sexuelle est vanille et ennuyeuse : rien que l’entrave de la paralysie est un défi qui, s’il est épuisant par moments, leur a laissé plus d’une fois l’occasion de s’explorer, corps et esprits à la fois.

— C’est un nouveau tour pour me séduire ? pouffe le télépathe en tournant une moitié de son visage vers son amant, rattrapé à son tour par l’ambiance espiègle. Parce que si c’est le cas, continue, il fonctionne.

— Hm ? La reddition si vite ? fait Logan, l’air de rien. Je deviens meilleur à ce jeu, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu aimerais bien, lui renvoie le Professeur d’un ton moqueur. Le toucher de Logan est chaud et sensuel, empreint du désir presque téméraire de chercher les zones sensibles, d’arracher les gémissements les plus obscènes possibles à son partenaire ; le plaisir est double pour Charles, lui qui reçoit les attentions de ces mains qui lui malaxent le dos, de cette langue qui repeint sa peau, tout cela comblé par les émotions de l’immortel. Le désir qui émane de l’esprit chaud et clair de son amant est une émotion qu’il ne se lasse pas de boire comme un assoiffé, étonné à chaque fois de la texture, de la richesse de la sensation. Logan jouit de leur contact avec autant d’intensité que son partenaire, si ce n’est davantage : il grogne après chaque frémissement, presse ses mains plus longtemps lorsque Charles fait mine de gémir plus fort, lui fait l’amour avec de la friction, ses dents et ses doigts qui s’égarent vers le bas de son dos.

— Hmm, geint doucement le télépathe lorsqu’il sent le membre du Wolverine durcir contre sa hanche. Je suis navré de n’avoir rien de particulier à t’offrir en ce jour d’anniversaire dans ce cas mais admets que tu m’as pris de court.

— Oh, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, fait Logan, sa bouche pressée contre les omoplates du paraplégique. Je me suis occupé de tout ; tout ce que tu as à faire est de rester dans ton fauteuil et de profiter du reste.

— Hmf… Quel reste ?

— Joker, Chuck ! Je ne dirais rien, ricane l’immortel en mordillant doucement un de ses flancs, arrachant un glapissement de surprise au plus jeune. Pris d’une envie de revanche, Charles laisse une de ses mains quitter le cocon des oreillers pour venir courir sur le bas-ventre de son amant, agrippant le sexe dressé dans une étreinte presque vicieuse.

— _Chuck_  ! râle Logan, plus surpris que réellement ennuyé alors Charles s’attèle à faire courir ses doigts sur la longueur familière qui lui colle à la hanche. Il agit à l’aveuglette et ça serait sans doute une position beaucoup plus inconfortable à maintenir sans les signaux que sa télépathie lui envoie, sans les impressions de plaisir intense qui s’échappent de l’esprit embrumé de son amant qui l’encouragent et les vagues pointes d’inconfort qui le ralentissent. Logan a laissé tomber toute finesse et s’accroche à sa taille comme à un noyé, pressant ses doigts avides là où Charles peut encore les ressentir – il a souvent ce genre d’attentions devant lesquelles le télépathe ne se retient pas de fondre d’affection partagée. Son propre sexe est encore mou mais ce n’est plus un sujet d’inconfort pour l’un comme pour l’autre : il s’est habitué aux sensations partielles qu’il éprouve encore dans son bassin ou encore à la quasi impossibilité d’avoir une érection qui ne soit pas provoquée par une pilule. Cela n’empêche que le sexe est toujours quelque chose d’extrêmement profitable, surtout avec _Logan_ qui est si prêt à partager télépathiquement les sensations de la main qui s’enroule autour de son sexe, prêt à confier son esprit brouillé par l’orgasme approchant au toucher mental de son amant.

Le fait qu’il soit tombé fou amoureux du Wolverine, de sa loyauté, de sa passion, de sa surprenante _tendresse_ est une contribution non-négligeable, évidemment.

Ils passent ces dernières minutes de cohérence à se nourrir des sensations que procure le contact de l’autre, physique comme psychique, à mélanger leurs peaux et leurs pensées ; leur cri de jouissance est partagé lorsque Logan jouit dans le creux de son dos, couvrant les doigts du Professeur de semence par la même occasion. Une fois la désorientation de l’orgasme passée, Charles ne peut s’empêcher de pester intérieurement contre leurs habitudes de lapins à la saison rut : il faudra faire changer ces draps avant ce soir et comme il est hors de question de demander à Hank de le faire, il va falloir qu’ils se débrouillent s’ils veulent rester un minimum discrets.

Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il terminerait là sa grasse-matinée mais il a une main couverte de sperme et un amant couvert de sueur à rendre propre et présentable pour la journée qui s’annonce – Logan ne tient pas à fêter son propre anniversaire alors si leur rencontre est la seule chose qu’il accepte de célébrer, en plus de celui de leur mise en couple, il va falloir qu’il y mette un peu du sien.

Même si Logan l’a pris en traître, il peut au moins se dévouer à rendre cette journée parfaite.

— Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment parfait, commente le Wolverine en posant un baiser rugueux sur sa joue, attirant le corps mince du professeur dans ses bras. Charles tique devant la réplique, inconscient d’avoir projeté cette dernière pensée, mais la curiosité prend allègrement le pas sur la mortification ; il ne perd pas son temps pour sourire et demander, avec un air taquin :

— Non, dis-moi ?

— Qu’après le pique-nique romantique où je suis censé t’emmener et te séduire jusqu’à ce que tu me tombes dans les bras, tu prennes tes pilules et que tu me baises tout le restant de la journée jusqu’à ce qu’on soit trop fatigués pour se lever. Ca, ce serait parfait.

Oh, quelle idée _merveilleuse_ que voilà, pense le télépathe en gratifiant son amant d’un sourire et d’un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres rosées.

— Je savais qu’il y avait une raison pour laquelle je te gardais dans mon lit.

Logan leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré.

— Je t’aime aussi, Chuck. Tiens, pour te le prouver, je te laisserais m’organiser la fête du siècle l’année prochaine. Croix de bois, croix de fer et tout ça…

Charles n’y tient plus : il éclate de rire, vite rejoint par son partenaire alors qu’ils tentent de se dégager de leurs draps poisseux de sueur et de sperme. Ce qu’il a donné à l’univers pour avoir une seconde chance comme Logan, il ne sait pas exactement quoi mais il l’y laisse sans aucun regret. Et à en juger par l’affection – l’amour – qui brûle dans les yeux de son amant alors que celui-ci se penche pour lui voler un baiser supplémentaire, son sentiment est réciproque.

Le télépathe retire ses paroles de tout à l’heure. Ont-ils meilleur anniversaire à célébrer finalement que celui de leur amour qui passe et s’emballe au fur et à mesure que le temps s’ébranle, que la mortalité les rattrape ? Charles ne se fait pas d’illusion superflue : il ne pourra rassurer indéfiniment les craintes de son amant alors autant les apaiser avec le souvenir de leurs corps et leurs esprits emmêlés, affamés de s’apprivoiser l’un l’autre et pourtant toujours curieux, toujours poussés par le désir de voir l’autre heureux et en sécurité. Qu’importe les secrets à moitié tus, les fausses dates et les prétextes ! Il aime Logan de tout son cœur ; il est prêt à faire cette concession si cela peut amener un sourire sur ce visage sans âge.

Pour le temps qu’il leur reste.


End file.
